lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Emily Linus
| Name=Emily Linus | Status=Deceased | Death=19 December 1964 | Place=United States | Family=''Roger Linus'' - Husband Benjamin Linus - Son Alex - Adoptive Granddaughter | Link=Ben's mother | DeathReason = Giving birth to Ben | DeathEp= | Actor=Carrie Preston }} }} Emily Linus was the wife of Roger and the mother of Ben. While in her seventh month of pregnancy with Ben, she and her husband were hiking through a forest outside of Portland when she went into premature labor. Roger delivered the child in the woods, but Emily suffered complications. Roger helped Emily and the baby to the side of a highway and flagged down Horace and Olivia Goodspeed for assistance. Before the Goodspeeds could drive the Linus family to the hospital, Emily died. Her dying words were a request that Roger name their son Benjamin. As a child, Ben saw apparitions of Emily on the Island. His first vision of her was a startling appearance outside his bedroom window at the Barracks. Later, at the perimeter between the barracks and the jungle, Ben saw Emily again and ran toward her. She called to him to stop, as she did not want him to cross the sonar fence. }} During their time on the Island, Roger forgot Ben's birthday multiple times, saying that it was also the anniversary of when Ben killed his mother. Roger complained that he was unhappy that Emily was no longer around and that he was stuck on the Island with Ben. Years later, just before Ben killed Roger in the DHARMA van, he told his father that he had missed his mother too, but that the difference for him was that he also had to put up with his father for all of those years. Trivia * Carrie Preston, the actress who portrays Emily, is the wife of Michael Emerson, the actor who portrays Ben. * A painting of a woman who looks similar to Emily is briefly seen in Roger and young Ben's barrack. In the painting she's holding a rodent-like creature that may be a hamster or guinea pig. * Later, when Ben has grown up, the same painting is seen hanging in his living room. * The name "Emily" derives from the Latin for "industrious, striving." * Emily is also the name of Locke's mother, who also gave birth prematurely. * Emily Gale is the wife of Henry Gale in the book The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. When Ben was first imprisoned by the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815, he called himself "Henry Gale." * Emily is the third of six characters who died off the Island but appeared on the Island post-death. The other five characters are Christian Shephard, Yemi, Emeka, Isabella, and John Locke. ** However, only Emily, Emeka, and Isabella have appeared when their bodies were not present on the Island. * In the Bible, Benjamin is the younger son of Rachel, who dies during childbirth immediately after naming her son. *Witnesses of death: Roger Linus, Horace Goodspeed and Olivia *Last words: "Call him Benjamin." ar:إميلي لاينوس de:Emily Linus es:Emily Linus fr:Emily Linus it:Emily Linus pl:Emily Linus pt:Emily Linus ru:Эмели Лайнус zh:Emily Linus nl:Emily Linus Linus, Emily Linus, Emily Linus, Emily Linus, Emily Category:Flashback Characters Linus, Emily Category:Episodic characters